


You fucking asshole!

by 18yearold



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy doesn't really cheat, Body Worship, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Bellamy, POV Bellamy Blake, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18yearold/pseuds/18yearold
Summary: At 29 and 26 years old, they have such a great relationship now than they had as teenagers, which is why he is so surprised to hear the three words she used to scream at him in high school after a successful day of aggravating her."You fucking asshole!"ORClarke suspects Bellamy is cheating on her. Bellamy is an idiot.





	You fucking asshole!

Clarke and Bellamy hadn't seriously fought in a long time. He and Clarke were once bitter enemies. Back when Bellamy and Clarke were in high school, they fought nearly everyday. It was fueled by teenage angst and Bellamy's stubbornness to admit to his wrongful perception of her. He had distrusted Clarke the moment he'd heard her last name. It made him suspicious of all her actions -- reasoning she must have an ulterior motive for everything. He even doubted she had the ability to empathize -- yeah, he isn't very fond of rich people.

He had come to realize in his senior year of high school that she was nothing like the wealthy people he had come across and she genuinely was a good person. Bellamy eventually fell in love with Clarke and went on to pine over her throughout their entire college years. When he shyly confessed his love to her as a college junior at a dorm party, she called him an idiot for not telling her sooner and proceeded to make out with his idiotic face. They moved in together right after she got her bachelors degree in Biology. At 29 and 26 years old, they have such a great relationship now than they had as teenagers, which is why he is so surprised to hear the three words she used to scream at him in high school after a successful day of aggravating her.

"You fucking asshole!"

Bellamy wakes up to a fuming, red-faced Clarke.

"What? No breakfast in bed?" Bellamy smirks, blinking up at her.

Clarke doesn't find his quip funny at all. She just starts pacing around his bed and glares at him harder.

"Hey, what the hell is the matter Princess?" Bellamy asks, rubbing his eyes.

She scoffs, bending down to pick up something off the floor.

"I think this will answer your question!" She dangles a pair of black cheekster panties over his head.

Bellamy immediately recognizes it as Octavia's, despite wishing he didn't know what his sister's underwear looked like. O had come over last Friday to mooch off of his and Clarke’s apartment's pool, reserved for residents. Clarke was out of the state hosting her art exhibition. O must have left her underwear here when changing into her swimsuit.

But, he doesn't see what the problem is. Why is Clarke so livid that O's underwear is in their apartment?

Bellamy looks up at Clarke with a cool, calm expression on his face and and composedly says, "Chill out. What's the big deal?"

Clarke's eyes widen more than he thought they ever could.

"The big deal is your little lady left her pair of panties in our home!" Clarke bellows.

Clarke's accusatory tone and disgust at Octavia's underwear is a bit over the top for his liking. He is starting to get pissed at the way she is reacting. He doesn't stop to register that "Oh, shit. Clarke is mad because she thinks I fucked another girl, not because Octavia left her underwear here. Clarke thinks I cheated on her. I need to reassure her that I did not."

Bellamy feels the need to defend his sister at all times, even when it's awkward. That instinct is overriding any logic in his brain telling him to stop defending Octavia and listen to his lovely, angry girlfriend.

"Hey! Don't call her my little lady! She's more than that!" Bellamy yells.

Clarke's face momentarily twists into utter grief and despair then is replaced by fury again.

Bellamy fervently continues his defense of Octavia, "Who cares if she left her shit here? She doesn't have a disease or something!"

Clarke stares at him, mouth agape. "I don't give a damn if she bathes fifty times a day in pure rubbing alcohol! I found another woman's panties in our home! You're cheating on me in our own home." Her voice cracks at the last part. "How could you do this to me? I lov- loved you."

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"Fuck."

Clarke is crying now. "Fuck? That's it?! Fuck you! Tell your girlfriend that I wish her the best in dealing with a disloyal bastard! I wish I never wasted all my time with you!" Clarke sobs, stomping out of their room to head toward the door.

"No, no! Clarke, shit, don't leave me! I'm not cheating on you! Please!"

Bellamy races out of bed and presses his back against the door to block her from leaving. She needs to understand that this was a mistake.

"Baby, please listen. I misunderstood before. I'm not having an affair. I'd never cheat on my princess." He wipes the tears from her face.

"What the fuck are you talking about, you fucking dickwad?" Clarke sniffles.

"I thought you were yelling at me about Octavia's underwear! She came here to swim when you were gone, last week, and left them here. I didn't know you thought they were another woman's panties! I thought we were talking about O!"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know what your sister's panties look like?!" Clarke screams in his face.

"I don't know! I'm sorry! You were just so pissed about something O did that I instantly went into protective mode. Cheating is so out of the question for me that it never crossed my mind that that was why you were so upset!"

Clarke look rightfully skeptical of his story, but there's a glimmer of hope in her eyes. She wants to believe him.

"So you aren't two-timing me?" 

"No Clarke, no. I never have, I never would. Please trust me. I can call Octavia right now. Please believe me, please Princess." Bellamy pleads, eyes glazed with unshed tears. He can't lose Clarke. His assumptions and stupidity cannot be the reason they break up. It can't be.

"Okay. I want to call Octavia."

Clarke calls Octavia to nonchalantly ask what she did last Monday. Octavia confirms Bellamy's story and asks Clarke on her own if she had left her black panties at their place, because those are Lincoln's favorite. Bellamy did not need to know that.

Bellamy frantically paces the living room. Loved. Clarke said she loved him. As in, past tense. God, he really fucked up everything in a matter of minutes.

"Okay. So you didn't cheat on me." Clarke concedes.

Bellamy sighs in relief and collapses on the couch. Clarke slides in next to him and kisses his shoulder.

"I'm not sorry for thinking you cheated. It was a reasonable-"

"I know. I don't blame you." Bellamy whispers.

Silence. All he can think about is how badly he hurt his girlfriend, his best friend.

"When you thought I was having an affair you said you lo- loved me. You cried. You said-" Bellamy stammers out.

"I know. I was obviously upset my boyfriend was unfaithful. In that moment, I stopped loving you because you were no longer the person I loved. You became the person who lied to me and felt no shame."

Bellamy nods in understanding. "I love you, princess. I'm so sorry I made you cry." He kisses her wet eyelids softly, grateful she's no longer sobbing. God, she sounded so heartbroken when she had cried. 

"You are totally taking out the trash this week." Clarke smirks.

"Whatever you want, princess." Bellamy kisses her forehead.

"You're an idiot."

"But, you love me anyway."

Clarke turns to him and begins peppering a litany of kisses along his neck and up his jaw. It's generally her cue to him that she wants to have sex.

"You sure, babe?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." Clarke grins into his neck.

Bellamy smiles and cups the back of her neck to properly kiss her. He laves his tongue lower, against her neck and lifts her camisole up. No bra, he grins. He sucks softly at her right breast and massages her left breast. With his other hand, he's simply caressing her back. He wants to convey to her how much of a beautiful goddess she is. Bellamy wants to demonstrate that he would never stray from her. Her hand reaches for his cock to which he softly pulls away.

"Hey, we can do that some other time. Right now, I just wanna apologize with my tongue." Bellamy whispers, kissing her knuckles sweetly.

Clarke's breath hitches, "Okay."

She knows that he has to do this, please her and worship her body. There's no way Bellamy can let her think for a second he would turn to another woman and not reassure Clarke in every way he can that she is more than enough for him.

"God, baby. I love your fuckin' tits. They feel so fuckin' perfect in my hands." Bellamy growls, continuing to massage her breasts.

Clarke whimpers, "Mmm, please, Bell."

"Please what? What do you need? I'll give you anything. I'd do anything for you. What is it, honey?"

"Please… go lower." Clarke splutters.

"It'd be my pleasure." Bellamy smirks.

He starts by kissing and biting at Clarke's inner thighs and whispering declarations of love and adoration into them. He wants her to feel worshipped after what transpired.

"I'm so goddamn lucky to be in between your legs, Clarke. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Bellamy mewls, hastily pulling down her sleep shorts, not wanting to tease his girl any longer, not when she already is desperate for his mouth on her.

"Oh, Bell please." Clarke breathes out.

Bellamy pushes her flimsy, pink thong to the side and instantly latches his mouth onto her slick, wet pussy. He gropes her ass with his hands, rubbing her cheeks roughly. Bellamy continues licking at her lips and moves up to suck on her clit. Clarke's soft moans encourage him to suck harder. Bellamy is so desperate to satisfy her.

"Oooh, oh, that feels so good, Bell. Please put your tongue in me now, please." Clarke gasps out, tugging his hair.

"Fuck, princess. You taste so fucking good. I could stay down here all day. I'm so sorry for today. I'm so sorry. I just want you, I just need you." Bellamy grunts out desperately. He needs her to realize how sorry he is and needs her to know he loves her too much to cheat.

He flattens his tongue against her pussy, applying pressure. Finally, he tongues at her hole. Bellamy delves his tongue gently into her pussy and licks at her silky walls.

Clarke drives her hips into Bellamy's mouth relentlessly, lost in a pool of arousal and pleasure -- just how he wants her.

"Jesus, fuck yeah baby, keep pushing against my mouth. Take your fill. Mhmm, harder." Bellamy mumbles.

"Ahh, Bellamy please, mmm, you're loving my pussy so fucking good Bell, fuck." Clarke moans.

"You're so perfect baby, keep pushing on me until you cum. Please cum baby. I need you to cum. I need to taste your pleasure. Please, sweetheart." Bellamy incoherently begs. His tongue inside her is making it difficult to speak, but he still needs to verbally articulate his thoughts to her.

Clarke fulfills his request, crying out his name as she clenches down on his tongue and squeezes her thighs around his head. He laps up her tangy juices like a starving mad man. 

"Thank you for letting me do this." Bellamy whispers into her pussy.

Her sensitive pussy jerks at his lips moving. Clarke scratches his head, brushing out his dark curls. He stays down there for a couple of minutes, continuing to lick softly at her. He just wants to breathe in her musk.

"I love you." She tells Bellamy, still catching her breath from her orgasm.

It feels so good to hear her say she loves him in the present tense.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written! Please comment what you thought!


End file.
